


We Keep This Love in a Photograph

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Their wedding photos had finally arrived.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	We Keep This Love in a Photograph

“They’re here!" Evan Buckley-Diaz called from the other side of the house. Buck pulled the dark wooden frame out of the box. The wedding photos that they had carefully selected to have printed off and framed had finally arrived.

The first frame’s image consisted of them sitting on top of the 118 fire truck staring into each other’s eyes, with the sun setting behind them.

As Eddie and Christopher joined Buck on the couch Buck and pulled out the next frame after passing the first frame to Eddie.

“Wow. That actually turned out really well." Eddie spoke softly, running his fingers over the image of the two of them.

In the next frame was during the wedding ceremony. The image showed Buck placing the wedding ring onto Eddie’s finger while reciting his vows. The detailing of the photograph showed a lone tear running down Eddie’s cheek.

The ceremony had been held at the 118 fire station. They couldn’t think of any place better, than the place they first met, where their entire lives had changed. From the first meeting, from being one-sided enemies. Everyone knows that Eddie never hated Buck, Buck was just protecting his territory. Becoming best friends, to the stupid fights that never made complete sense. To Buck being crushed by the fire truck, to the Tsunami, the lawsuit that almost tore them apart. The street fighting, which was the catalyst for them hashing out everything. It led to a lively yelling match in the middle of the 118 and ended with Buck kissing Eddie with everything that he had. A lot of money exchanged hands that day. Everyone knows not to bet against Hen.

The proposal, now that was a great memory. Buck pulled the next frame out of the box. It showed Buck down on one knee in front of Eddie in the middle of the fire station. They had just come off a long shift, the only other person in the building at that time was Bobby, he managed to capture the moment of Buck proposing to Eddie. They didn’t know until afterward that Bobby had seen the whole thing and captured the moment for them.

Their first dance as a married couple was in the middle of the fire station. The trucks and ambulance had been moved into the parking lot to make a makeshift reception area. The image was focused on the two of them. You could see the rest of their family in the frame, the depth of field blurred out everyone else, the main focus was of the two men trying to be serious and failing. Eddie had his head thrown back and he was laughing at something Buck had said.

The last two frames in the box were family photos. The first one of Buck, Christopher, and Eddie, back at the firepole helping Chris down, coming in a full circle. The new photo is placed next to the original photograph to show a progression of time. The photos are almost identical, showing the happy little family, even before any of them knew it.

Finally, the last frame was of their chosen family. Athena and Bobby, Maddie and Chimney, Hen, Karen and Denny, Michael, Harry and May and finally Buck, Christopher, and Eddie. Their ever-growing family. 

They set up the frames around the house, the group family photo had been enlarged and placed on the wall in their living room where everyone could see it when they visited.

“You ready for everyone invade us?" Eddie whispered in Buck’s ear after hearing car doors shut.

“Don’t say it like that, that will just give them ideas," Buck complained getting up after hearing the first knock on their front door.

“Well, it seems like we are about to be invaded as you put it."

Their family started to pile into the room, continuing with their tradition of monthly family dinner. This time it was the Buckley-Diaz’s turn to host. They wouldn’t have it any other way. The joy and laughter filling their home.

_We make these memories for ourselves…_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue writing, so I've been looking for writing prompts. If anyone wants anything written send me a prompt to my inbox or to my tumblr: angeldawnnimbus


End file.
